Ad scams
Most of the ads you saw here were for reputable companies with products that work. Regarding pharmaceuticals, products were advertised here made by the following companies in alphabetical order: Diabetes Mellitus *Intervet *Lilly *Novo Nordisk *Sanofi-Aventis Cushing's Disease *Dechra-Vetoryl There are no drugs any of these companies are selling for any condition that have not been required to gain FDA approval. Bottom line is that if the drug can be proven safe and effective against the disease or condition it's meant to cure or alleviate, it gets approved. We were, however, invaded by some companies who have very bad reputations and whose products are not (and have never been) approved by FDA or any other pharmaceutical governing body to treat the conditions these companies claim to treat and in some cases, to cure. It was their continual "participation" in sponsoring these pages with their ads for sham cure-alls for conditions from A-Z that led to the decision to pay Wikia to make this wiki ad-free. Note that those who have less than legitimate products tended to target certain pages for selling their phony remedies and cures; most of them were appearing on the same pages-see lists below. Like a group of thugs on a street corner in a tough neighborhood, they lie in wait for someone who's vulnerable. They want the same thing as the street thugs do--your wallet or purse. The street criminal's approach is direct-he/she wants your money. There's no pretense of trying to help you as the scammers do. You're able to take legal action against the street criminals by filing a police report. The fine print on the scammers' websites tries to intimidate you by prohibiting you from doing something similar with them . No street corner thugs try to tell you they're here to "educate" or "inform" you Petwellbeing Fine PrintVetIonx Fine Print while robbing you; this is the claim of the scammers. Their ads have disappeared from this wiki but you can be sure you'll see these hucksters and others like them on other sites dealing with diabetes. During their "stay" here, some ad phrases they use were collected. We'll leave them on these pages for reference; these are not all-conclusive lists of phrases, but you can bet their pitches will be worded very much like them. One of them, Petwellbeing, has a series of "cure" videos on YouTube. Native Remedies/Pet Alive uses different names, but has at least 5 blogs/sites to pump their misinformation from in addition to their website. Another, VetIonx, has connections to Techmedica: "Pham pleaded guilty on July 2, 2009, to his role in the conspiracy to violate the Food, Drug and Cosmetic Act and to one count of wire fraud. Pham owned and operated Techmedica Health, Inc., located in Grand Rapids. Pham admitted that he used Techmedica to repackage, sell, market, and distribute unapproved new drugs and misbranded drugs over the Internet. Web sites used by Techmedica contained materially false testimonials, product information, and identification of medical professionals. "Techmedica fabricated fraudulent customer identities using photographs purchased from Istockphoto.com. Testimonials attributed to these fraudulent identities touted the effectiveness of the unapproved new drugs and misbranded drugs. Techmedica also posted one of the Istockphoto.com photographs on their Web sites to fabricate a non-existent physician, Dr. Judy Hamilton, for the purpose of lending authenticity to and endorsing product claims about Diabeticine for customers with Type I and Type II diabetes. The person identified as Dr. Hamilton was in fact a model from California. This same model's photograph was also used by Pham on another Web site to fabricate a non-existent nurse, Bethany Hunt, RN, to tout the effectiveness of the unapproved new drugs and misbranded drugs. "Techmedica, through Pham, operated several Web sites using mirror image technology. When each of these Web sites was accessed from an FDA network computer, they displayed a “sanitized” version of the Web site containing medical claims that attempted to comply with the federal Food, Drug, and Cosmetic Act. However, when each of these Web sites was accessed from a computer whose IP address could not be traced to the FDA, they displayed claims that the dietary supplements could cure, mitigate, treat, and prevent diseases, so that these supplements were sold as unapproved new drugs and misbranded drugs." The chiropractor, who at one time pretended to be a veterinarian, mentioned in connection with Alternative Treatments 1,2, 6 and 7, was and may still possibly be the CEO of Techmedica. On August 15, 2010, someone identifying him/herself as Pawhealer, mentioned on the next page, made a complaint about the content which you can read here. Sadly, the ones named here aren't the only ones with sham products to sell. Other scammers with similar products designed to do nothing except lighten your purse or wallet use phrases, "promises" and "guarantees" similar to those collected here. What they all have in common is they try to offer you a "secret" that supposedly has eluded those with medical degrees who have worked in and researched the disease in question for many years. Some others are listed on Ad scams 2. Alternative medication warnings offers some investigative information about these companies and others. Bad Medicine-Diabetes Mellitus-Native Remedies/Pet Alive Bad Medicine-Other conditions Native Remedies/Pet Alive Native Remedies/Pet Alive-Fine Print They only want your money And they have the audacity to tell you this in the fine print on their website pages (see above). Look at the promises, "guarantees" and "proofs" in the ads and then look at the website's fine print. They're telling you their products don't cure nor even alleviate the conditions their ads are proclaiming they do. Regarding canine diabetes, let's borrow a bit from the Alternative Medications Warnings page, and you see it's impossible for Type 1 diabetics not to use insulin. "There is no medically recognized treatment for canine diabetes mellitus other than insulin injections. Type-1 diabetes, which is the form it takes in the majority of dogs, is the same as Type-1 diabetes in humans. Type-1 diabetics of all species must replace the insulin their bodies no longer produce. This can only be done with insulin shots. Oral medications are designed to stimulate the pancreas into producing more insulin. This is successful with some Type-2 humans with diabetes because their pancreases produce some, but not enough insulin for their body's needs, or their bodies are unable to properly use the insulin they produce. "Diabetics with Type-1 diabetes have beta cell dysfunction; this means they cannot produce insulin in response to any medicines because their pancreas is no longer able to do so. Regardless of what's said or promised, the only way Type-1 diabetics can produce their own insulin again is through pancreas or cell transplants, giving them new beta cells to do so with. While legitimate diet changes and supplemental medications can be of help in controlling diabetes, none of them can be the total answer in Type-1 diabetes. "The only recognized oral medications for control of diabetes are prescription drugs, approved in the US by FDA, in Canada by Health Canada, in the EU by EMEA, and by other legitimate medication regulatory bodies throughout the world. None of these medications have been recognized as being able to control Type-1 diabetes, but are for some cases of Type-2. The only recognized continuing medical treatment for diabetes mellitus Type-1 is one of the many forms of insulin therapy-for anyone suffering from it. The amount of money and resources of pharmaceutical companies would not be directed at finding alternate, non-injectable insulin delivery methods such as Exubera (inhaled insulin) if insulin was outmoded." Let's also take a look at more on the page: "The scam and sham artists don't care one bit about you, about your pet, or about anyone who has diabetes--they only care about your money and how they can relieve you of it. They are in the "pet diabetes business" only because it appears profitable, just as they were and continue to be in the "human diabetes business". ' '"Your intelligence should tell you there's a reason why what they're selling isn't approved by any legitimate medical regulation agency in this world--because it doesn't work and may also harm you or your pet. ' '"Major pharmaceutical companies who produce insulins and oral diabetes medications would be happy to acquire rights or licenses to these products and sell them--at the same price or more than their current products. Because if they really did what their promoters say they do, they would be considered what pharmaceutical firms call "blockbuster" drugs/treatments, which would mean huge profits to them. Even with the staggering costs of having a new drug FDA-approved, something genuine of this nature would be very profitable. ' '"And because this is true--if the substance truly and safely met all claims, why is it being sold on hole-in-the-wall websites? Why not on websites like these examples: *Levemir-US-Novo Nordisk *Apidra-US-Sanofi-Aventis *Vetsulin-Intervet If what the scamsters are pitching worked, they'd have enough money to have websites like Levemir, Apidra and Vetsulin." You can read more about the four scamming companies at the links at the top of this page. References Category:Scams Content